Days, Weeks, Months
by its-always-alovestory
Summary: 6x11 and onwards. Moments from the Christmas episode leading into the future of Kensi and Deeks' lives. They go on vacation to Lake Tahoe instead of Mammoth Mountain in this story, but it doesn't make much difference. Sexy times planned for future chapters, it won't be too serious and it'll contain some fluff. (Deeks and Kensi have never slept together before this story)
1. Chapter 1

_Kensi and Deeks had finally made the not-so-tentative steps into a relationship. An official relationship without metaphors, raccoons, boxes or plants of any variety, even ferns. That moment out there on the ice, on the frozen lake had finally cemented their thing and they were now as content as they had ever been before._

_Kensi had made the first move, having come to the decision that she could no longer wait for the man she loved and it was Christmas after all. She thought that maybe if she and Deeks got together she wouldn't have a repeat of any of her other Christmases. Whether she was in Afghanistan or if she was being abandoned by the only __person she really trusted, she knew she couldn't spend another Christmas alone. _

_The mood between them had been unusual that day and although Kensi was happy that Deeks had asked her to go on vacation with him over the holidays she still felt an emptiness inside of her. The hollow feeling within her was caused by one single individual, the shaggy haired, surf-loving detective she had met over five years ago. A man she had loved for god knows how long._

_ She could no longer deal with the idea of being beside Deeks all day but knowing there was a constant tension between them. The tension had built since she had been rescued from Afghanistan. It was either sexual tension or emotional tension, Kensi wasn't sure how to define it, but both she and Deeks could feel that things were never going to be the same again. _

As Kensi stepped meekly onto the ice, or rather she was dragged onto the ice by Deeks, she began to wonder if they were ever going to admit their feelings to each other. As her eyes wandered to the blonde detective, her blonde detective she realised she had to make a move sooner rather than later. Otherwise she'd have to spend another sleepless night thinking about him and his lips, his hands and the way he kissed her.

Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and pulled her over the ice rink, she gasped at the surprise of being dragged across the ice, but she was enjoying the contact between them as she felt the heat of his strong hands. Deeks took her for a lap, even if she was quite shaky on her skates she still relished the spark she experienced as their skin touched.

As she glanced over to Sam and Michelle she could see they were engrossed in conversation and Callen was no longer paying attention to her and Deeks. She realised that it was time to make a move. She reluctantly realised the tight grip that joined herself and Deeks at the hands.

Kensi then began to skate rather badly over to the barrier that surrounded the packed ice rink, her heart was beating hard in her chest and her hands were sweating. However she had a smile on her face as she took a deep breath and told herself that what she was about to do could be the best Christmas present she could ever give herself.

'"I want to talk to you for a sec" Kensi exclaimed quickly as she headed to the barriers.

"I gotta go skate" said Deeks, not realising how important this was to her

"Come here…Deeks"

She watched Deeks skate across the ice, another thing he was surprisingly good at, along with predicting Top Model episodes and buying her favourite ice cream. She was about to call Deeks over again but perhaps by instinct he realised that she wasn't near him and he found his own way over to her side.

Kensi gasped as Deeks skated at full speed towards her, obviously still not aware of the severity of the upcoming conversation.

"Go for Santa" he exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Kensi remembered the reference of their conversation on the forbidden satellite phone last Christmas and she released a quick smile.

However this was a time for Kensi's serious face and Deeks noticed. Not often did he get to see the serious side of Kensi and her current mood worried him. Kensi glanced down quickly and then back up to his face trying to gather herself and find the words to express what she really felt.

Deeks reciprocated the mood that she was showing.

"What's going on, youre freking me out"

Deeks' voice returned a tone of concern over his partner.

"Oh my Gosh" Kensi muttered, the realisation of what she was doing finally hitting her.

"There's things to say and when the time comes you can't say them. Um; this you and me, Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi, alone we're bold, we're bash, we can move mountains. And together we're, um…"

"…safe"

"Yeh together we're safe" Kensi agreed with Deeks, glad that her feelings were reciprocated.

"Yeh, I know"

"I want to be bold Deeks"

Kensi touched his hand and she interlocked her fingers with his, the familiar warmth of him bringing a flush to her chest, to her heart.

"I want to be bold with you"

"So no more games then?"

"No more games"

"Chips on the table"

"All in"

"All in,"

"Tonight"

"Tomorrow"

"And the day aft…"

Kensi didn't get the chance to finish before Deeks kissed her. He tasted exactly like he had the first time they had shared a kiss. He tasted like that 'undercover' kiss. He tasted like the kiss they'd shared on the mountaintop, just hours before Deeks was tortured. He tasted the same, but better, because this kiss had no taint, no reluctance and no one was watching their every move. The kiss was hasty but it felt like time had slowed just so they could savour each other.

They pulled away together, at first they shared the same serious and bemused expression but Kensi was the first to break into a smile. Her smile was the most genuine smile she had expressed in a very long time. The emotions building up inside of her were unbelievably strong, the adrenaline pumping through her veins was stronger than anything else she had ever felt.

As soon as Kensi smiled, Deeks grinned as he realised what had just happened. They kissed again, whilst the thought that entered both their minds was that they had crossed their frozen lake. And they had been rewarded.


	2. Chapter 2-Better then ice cream

_After the kiss, Deeks and Kensi made their way over to the team. They were joined by the Hanna children and Joelle who had reconciled with Callen. No one had seemed to notice the moment that Deeks and Kensi had shared out on the ice, which brought a sense of relief to them as their relationship was just starting and they hadn't figured things out between themselves. _

_The whole team spent the next few hours on the ice before warming up at the Costa in the centre of town. Even though the team were together, Kensi and Deeks could not keep their eyes off each other. They had not announced their relationship yet so they couldn't show any displays of affection around the team but they stole secret longing glances at each other any chance they could._

The team said their goodbyes as they headed home to start the long awaited Christmas vacation. The Hanna family were planning a week at home with Sam and Michelle's parents, Callen had swiftly planned an Icelandic getaway for himself and Joelle on Christmas Eve.

Deeks and Kensi were the last ones left at Costa after everyone else had left to go home. They told the team they were going back to OSP to finish off some last minute work so that staying together wouldn't seem suspicious.

However the pair was heading back to Deeks' apartment, something that was arranged quickly whilst everyone was ordering their hot chocolates. When Kensi and Deeks noticed they were now alone, the realisation of what had happened just a couple of hours ago sunk in once again. They were alone with no distractions, no one else to talk to except each other.

Kensi looked up at Deeks over her half-full mug of hot chocolate, he thought that she looked absolutely beautiful at that moment. Not that she didn't look gorgeous all the time but she looked adorable with her cheeks a fresh pink from the cold of the ice, her lips looked shiny and full and her hair was down and wavy. Exactly the way he liked it.

He just wanted to kiss her at that moment, he wanted to feel her body close to his, and he wanted to feel her heartbeat. But he couldn't, they were still in the café and any passionate gestures would draw unwanted attention to the couple. So Deeks decided it was time to leave, and without a word he reached over to Kensi's hand and interlocked their fingers. This gesture drew Kensi's attention as she had a flashback to the moment on the ice when she clasped his hand in hers.

Deeks stood up out of his chair, his hand still grasped around Kensi's, he placed his empty mug on the small table between them and she copied him, leaving a drop of hot chocolate at the bottom of her cup. They made their way over to the café door, grins plastered across their faces as they exited.

They made the quick stroll over to the car, still holding hands they felt like a real couple and they loved it.

They still had not uttered a word to each other, but the silence was golden, it allowed them a chance to really consider what was happening. Deeks was the first to break the mute as he leant against the car door, as he turned to Kensi he whispered gently.

"Well Princess, what do you want to do? We could head back to OSP and finish off that crapload of work on my desk, or we could go surfing for the rest of the afternoon, or we could take Monty on a really long walk, or we could…"

Kensi silenced his ramblings as she stroked the side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. This time the kiss was longer, more passionate and more amazing. Deeks didn't know if he could ever stop loving this feeling, the feeling of Kensi's lips. She tasted like chocolate. As they continued to kiss Kensi could feel the emptiness disappearing from inside of her.

The kiss deepened as Kensi moved her hands around Deeks neck, her arms following as she pulled their bodies closer together. Deeks could feel Kensi's warm front against him, and a tingling sensation travelled down his body.

Kensi was the first one to reluctantly pull away, but their faces remained just inches apart and her eyes flickered up to Deeks' ice blue orbs. She smiled the same toothy grin that she had previously as she finished his sentence.

"…or we could just go back to yours and carry on this activity…"

The tingling sensation throughout Deeks' body intensified as he imagined taking Kensi home and continuing their little make out session. His mind wandered to what it could lead to. For many years he had imagined seeing her naked and exposed, the events of the day had led him one step closer to that dream. But he knew they'd have to get home before any of it could happen.

As Kensi gave Deeks a sultry smirk her mind wandered as well, she imagined exploring his body for hours, her fingers skimming his tanned, toned body.

They were both pulled back to reality with the sound of the car keys unlocking the doors.

"Okay then Princess, that's sorted" Deeks said as he opened the car door behind him to let her in and he gave her a quick kiss.

She walked around him, purposefully brushing her body against his as she entered the car. Deeks gasped as he felt her breasts against him. He shut the car door and made his way around to the driver's seat as he cursed and thanked whatever gods had given him the devilish gift that was Kensi.

_It took them a little less than 20 minutes to get home, and the journey was filled with discussions about their Christmas vacation together. Deeks had asked Kensi to accompany him on holiday and she had happily agreed. At the time they weren't together so the prospect of the holiday wasn't very exciting, but now that they were official the activities they got up to alone in a wood cabin could be very different. By the time that they had got back, the light was fading away and the temperature had started to drop. However isn't wasn't cold outside, the weather was mild and there was a warm sea breeze that swirled around Deeks' apartment as he lived just metres from the beachfront._

Kensi was first into Deeks' apartment as she adeptly picked the lock whilst her partner got out of the car. She headed straight for his freezer where she knew there were stocks of her favourite ice cream. She selected a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough, her absolute favourite, and Deeks knew it.

Kensi walked back towards the living room, where she was nearly knocked over by Deeks who had run from the front door to get the sofa nearest to the TV. This was a regular occurrence when they had movie nights together, Kensi would get the ice cream but Deeks would get the best seat on the sofa.

But this wasn't their normal movie night, so Kensi wasn't prepared to play their normal games in which they sat far apart from each other even though they both wanted to be close. This time she would let Deeks now how she felt.

Kensi was feeling frustrated and even if it had only been half an hour since they last kissed she missed his lips and the feel of his body against hers. She decided to make a move.

Deeks had planted himself firmly on the middle cushion of the sofa and he was intently changing the channels on his TV, searching for a movie they could both watch, or even Top Model. But Kensi had different ideas, as she strolled over to him, standing directly in front of his view line she forced him to concentrate on her. He looked up to her, he could see a flicker of intensity in her eyes which told him that she _definitely_ wasn't interested in watching movies that evening. Kensi had other ideas.

"Deeks, lets continue our activities from earlier. But this time we're in private, all alone in the this dark apartment"

Deeks gasped. He had never seen Kensi like this before. His Kensi was fierce and independent, but now she was sexy and needy. He liked the new Kensi, he liked her a lot…

Deeks didn't get a chance to reply as Kensi pushed him back against the sofa and began to straddle him. He took the hint with wide eyes and laid back along the length of the sofa and pulled Kensi on top of him, the ice cream in her hand falling onto the end of the sofa. Kensi was now above him, her legs either side of his body and her hands planted into the sofa material beside his head. She looked confident, but inside she was trembling, she had never taken control of a man like this before, but she was glad her first time was Deeks.

She slowly leant down and kissed him hard, it was only the third time that day but the intimacy between them made it feel like they'd been together forever. They 'continued their activities' in that position for well over an hour, exploring each other's bodies. Their clothes remained on however, neither one of them ready to make that move, they subconsciously knew It wasn't time yet.

Even after an hour together, exploring and enjoying each other they had not enough. But they were starting to get tired. Not only had the day tired them out physically, the emotion involved in finally relieving their true feelings had made them weary.

They slowly rose from the sofa, their hands interlocked once again, a true sign of their strength and determination, and they headed to Deeks' bedroom. Kensi followed closely behind Deeks with the anticipation of spending a night in the same bed together as an official couple. The TV behind them still flickered with the images of the forgotten film and Kensi's ice cream lay on the sofa slowly melting. As for once she had finally found something truly better than cookie-dough ice cream, Deeks.


	3. Chapter 3-Unexpected visitor

_Their first night together in the same bed had been magnificent, remarkable and everything the pair had hoped for. Although they'd shared a bed many times before, this time they weren't undercover so they had the possibility of engaging in more _**adult**_ activities. They didn't have sex, neither of them thought it was time, so instead they had spent the night caressing each other and spooning in the depths of Deeks' duvets. _

_Kensi had never felt so content as when she was cocooned in the warmth of Deeks muscular body, he had slept only in boxers and a thin t-shirt so she could feel every curve of him, every single one…_

_With Kensi sleeping only in her vest top and panties, Deeks could hardly control himself and many times throughout the night he had to hold back the urge to rip off her clothes and make love to her right there. But he knew that when that time came, the waiting would be worth it, and Kensi was the most important person in his life and he didn't want to ruin their relationship. _

Deeks was the first to wake having had one of the best sleeps of his life. He awoke to the feel of Kensi snuggled against him, her legs intertwined with his and her hair spread across the pillows. He could smell the gentle fruity scent of her shampoo and the rich fragrance of her perfume, she was faced towards him and she was smiling as she slept. The sight of Kensi made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, a kind of feeling he only felt when she was around. If he could wake up every day to the prospect of her he would be the happiest man alive.

Although he did not want to get out of bed and leave the beauty that was Kensi alone in his bed, he knew he had to have a shower. Their hot and heavy activities last night had left him feeling less than fresh. He slowly crept out of his bed, carefully repositioning Kensi's legs away from his and stroking away the threads of hair that were covering her eyes. He made his way over to the bathroom and began to run himself a shower.

Deeks got in the shower, removing his boxers and shirt along the way, glad to be rid of them. Kensi had made him feel very restricted in his underwear, with her smooth skin, flawless breasts and long bronzed legs. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he anticipated the cold shower would wake him up and pull him from his dirty imaginings. As he washed himself he thought that the only thing that could make him happier at that moment was if Kensi was with him in the shower, lathering up her toned body. The images weren't helping to calm his body down.

Deeks was aroused from his dreams by the sound of the doorbell ringing. The only person it could have been at that time in the morning was Callen. In the heat of last night he had forgotten that he had agreed to lend Callen his suitcase for his trip to Iceland later that week. Callen had agreed to pick it up in the morning, which previously had not worried Deeks. He did not expect that Kensi would be in his house, nearly naked on his bed when Callen came around.

He jumped out of the shower, dried himself off quickly and threw on a dressing gown, anticipating that Callen wouldn't want to see him in just a towel.

"I'm coming" he shouted down the hallway as he rummaged around for his keys.

"Okay" came a muffled reply from the other side of the door.

Deeks found his keys, tucked under the sofa, perhaps knocked under there during the heavy make out session last night. Memories of the previous night flooded back to Deeks yet again. A smile lingered on his face as he unlocked the door for Callen. The man on the other side had a gruff expression, obviously irritated at having to wait outside Deeks' apartment. But he cheered up when Deeks opened the door in just a fluffy dressing gown, a grin appeared on his face as he snapped a picture of his colleague in his humorous attire, a perfect ploy for blackmail when they were back at work.

"Thank for the picture Deeks, it'll prove useful in the future. So, can I borrow that suitcase you promised? Or are you busy at the moment?" Callen chuckled as he looked at Deeks in his dressing gown.

"Ummm…"

"Ooh you are busy then. Have you got another visitor over Deeks? Did you get lucky last night?"

Deeks didn't know what to say, he didn't want to seem suspicious but he also didn't want to reveal that he had spent the night with Kensi. Deeks didn't know what Callen's reaction would be if he found out that just metres away Kensi was in Deeks' bed, covered in hickeys and nearly naked. So Deeks replied bluntly.

"Yes, I have a girl over here. Will you keep it quiet though, no-one else knows about it?"

Callen nodded, the expression in Deeks' voice sounded genuine and he was glad that his colleague had finally found someone. Deeks had seemed quite down over the past couple of months, Callen knew that Deeks working with Kensi every day, unable to reveal his feelings really tortured him.

"Who is it? Someone I know? Was it someone from the café yesterday?"

Deeks replied quickly as to not arouse suspicion.

"Yes it was, but you don't know her."

Deeks knew he wasn't lying completely as it was someone from the café yesterday, but Callen did know her and he knew her well. He decided to swerve the conversation away from his conquests to distract Callen.

"So, this suitcase you want to borrow, let me just go and get it from the spare bedroom."

Callen nodded in affirmation and leaned against the living room wall. Deeks made his way over to the corner bedroom to fetch the suitcase, hoping that Kensi wasn't awake yet.

_Kensi had already woken in Deeks' bedroom, the light from the window blinding her eyes. She rolled over, hoping that Deeks was still beside her but instead there was just a dip in the bed where his body had been. She already missed the warmth of him pressed against her. She hadn't heard the doorbell, or Callen coming in so she assumed that Deeks was just making breakfast. Similarly to Deeks, she felt unclean in her vest from the day before, but she spotted one of Deeks' shirts strewn on the floor and decided that it would be fine to borrow. _

She stripped off her vest and was left in just her underwear, a matching set that she'd bought a few months ago. The bra was a light blue, or cornflower blue as Deeks would call it, with a white lace trim it was fancy but not overly provocative considering her job. The panties were a similar design and she could tell that Deeks appreciated them last night as she stripped off her jeans, as a lump appeared in his throat just moments after.

She slipped on Deeks' shirt, it smelled like him, like the sea. It was a light white material which allowed the outline of her bra to peek through. Although Kensi was quite tall, the shirt was still rather large for her and it skimmed the top of her thighs, leaving an air of mystery for when she saw Deeks.

She decided to surprise Deeks, wherever he was, and greet him just wearing underwear and his shirt, buttoned just low enough so her bra peeked out of the top. She threw the duvet covers off the bed and planted her feet on the hard floor, she stretched, her muscles tight from the day before. She made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room, not aware that Callen was just metres away.

"Deeks" she called out as she walked out of his bedroom.

Little did she notice that behind her stood a very bemused Callen. Her face was turned away and her voice was hoarse and he simply saw the back of her, the backs of her long legs disappearing into Deeks' shirt and her messed hair that flowed down over her shoulders. He noticed a small tattoo on the woman's ankle, a tattoo of a butterfly. He was impressed with Deeks' new girlfriend. She continued to walk from the main bedroom across to the spare bedroom next door where she could hear someone rummaging. She pushed open the bedroom door, still unaware of Callen stood the other side of the living room.

She saw Deeks sat on the floor, a suitcase in each hand. He looked up at her, thinking that she was Callen so he was surprised when he saw Kensi, dressed in only his shirt.

"What are you doing Kensi?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

This was not the reaction that Kensi had been hoping for. She didn't understand his expression.

"What do you mean!" asked Kensi firmly, annoyed that Deeks didn't seem happy with her.

"Did you not see Callen in the living room?"

"Callen? Callen is here? Oh crap." replied Kensi, realising that he could have recognised her.

"Yes, he's just out there. I bet he recognised you. Did you not see him?"

"No I didn't, I just woke up and I didn't hear him come in. Why is he here?"

"He came to borrow a suitcase, I forgot to tell you he was coming over. When I agreed to it I never thought that in a million years that you'd be he, looking like…that…" he gestured to her lack of clothing.

Kensi cursed again, she hoped she hadn't ruin things for her and Deeks. Not even 24 hours into their relationship and perhaps Callen already knew about them as a couple.

"Quick go out there, give him the suitcase and make sure he didn't recognise me!"

"Good idea" replied Deeks.

He stood up, suitcase in hand and gave Kensi a quick kiss, he smiled as he felt her body through the thin material of his shirt. He exited the spare bedroom, ready to face the wrath of Callen.

Callen coughed as Deeks walked out. Deeks looked up at him, expecting him to say that he had recognised Kensi, but he did not.

"Congratulations on your new girl, she looks nice. I didn't recognise her from the café but I only managed to see the back of her. I'm glad you've found someone Deeks. So it hasn't worked out with you and Kensi then I guess. Too bad you two would've been good together, but well done on getting a girlfriend. She's hot as well man! "

Deeks smiled at Callen's comments, but they made him feel slightly uneasy, considering he was talking about Kensi. However, Deeks was glad that Callen had not recognised her, he wanted to keep their relationship secret, even for just a little while longer. He handed over the suitcase to his colleague with a grateful nod at Callen's compliments.

"Thank you Callen, she is amazing. My new girlfriend, she's beautiful and wonderful and for once I feel truly happy."

"Good for you, Deeks. I need this for my trip with Joelle next week, hopefully it'll make up for yesterday's incidents. Have a good Christmas, and enjoy the company!" Callen replied sincerely and smiled at Deeks and let himself out of the front door.

Deeks let out a long sigh as Callen left. He had not recognised Kensi. He had complimented him on his girlfriend. Their relationship had not been discovered. They were safe. They were safe for the next two weeks, safe to spend every single minute together, enjoying each other and enjoying the holidays.

Kensi had been standing by the door in the spare bedroom listening to the conversation. She had cheered silently when Callen had said that he had not recognised her. She had heard what Deeks had said and she felt her heart swell when Deeks said that she made him truly happy.

Once Kensi was sure that Callen had finally left she opened the bedroom door and looked straight at Deeks who was looking back at her. A large grin was plastered on his face, similar to her expression.

"I can't believe we got away with it." Kensi said.

Deeks nodded and laughed. Kensi smiled even wider and she began to walk over to Deeks. His smile grew as well as he finally saw how sexy Kensi looked in the morning light, her skin shone and she looked beautiful. Kensi saw a sultry flicker in Deeks' eyes as she got closer to him.

She didn't stop walking and as she reached him she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Deeks reacted fast to her advances and he grabbed her waist and supported her against him. They kissed deeply and Deeks pulled Kensi closer to him. He began to walk over to the bedroom, still with Kensi's legs wrapped around his waist. He got to the bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. He looked at the beautiful woman below him, her hair was splayed across the sheets, she had a wide grin on her face and her tanned skin glowed in the light.

How he had managed to end up with Kensi, he did not know, but he was happy, so happy.


	4. Chapter 4-Family

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's something I rustled up today. I'm really looking forward to next week's episode but I live in England so I have to stay up really late to watch it live online. Thanks for the reviews and favourites, but I wouldn't mind some more. All reviews are appreciated and any constructive criticism is really helpful as I'm quite new to writing. Enjoy, and good luck for tonight!**

_Kensi and Deeks had a few days before they were due to head off to Lake Tahoe for a week of skiing and snowboarding. They hadn't scheduled anything to do but they were confident they weren't going to get bored. Deeks felt bad that he had abandoned Monty for the past couple of days, he hadn't paid much consideration to him since Kensi had come over on Friday night. _

_The two of them decided to take Monty for a walk that afternoon. Granted all Deeks wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with Kensi in his bed, but he knew that it wasn't possible and perhaps going outside would give the couple a chance to contemplate their relationship._

_Although the Los Angles climate was generally very warm, this December day was quite mild and the walk they had planned along the beach would be chilly. Kensi had spare clothes at Deeks' apartment, but nothing comfy enough for the walk. Deeks lent Kensi a jumper, an old LAPD one that he wore all the time. He thought she looked very adorable wearing her jeans from the day before and his jumper that reached down her thighs and the arm sleeves were much too long for her. _

Deeks watched Kensi as she got ready to go out, he had always noticed her little quirks but looking at her now he felt warm inside at how adorable she was. She began to plait her hair, struggling to cover up the knots that had appeared after a night of passion. He studied her, her lean muscular arms fiddling her shiny strands into an elaborate plait down the back of her head.

He could imagine her doing this in five years' time, but perhaps with their daughter on her first day at kindergarten. He could envision Kensi with a little girl almost identical to her, except with Deeks' curly hair and she would plait it every day.

She finished and looked up at Deeks, confused by the expression on his face.

"What are you smiling at Deeks" she asked with a smirk.

"Just you Princess, just you. "

One day, Deeks would tell Kensi what he was smiling at but for now he kept it to himself. Kensi hummed in question but decided not to press him on the subject, something had made Deeks happy and that was all that mattered.

They headed out into the late afternoon sun and having spent the last 24 hours inside they were glad to get some fresh air. The quiet Los Angeles beach was the perfect place to take Monty out, they had walked the same route many times before but this time was different. This time they held hands along the beach and stopped more often than Monty preferred to kiss each other.

The walk along the beach was serene, and the only sounds that could be heard were the waves breaking against the shore. As the couple walked further down the beach they spotted a family sat at the far end, giggles and screams travelled across the sound. They smiled to each other as they noticed the family, who had a small dog and three young children. They looked adorable with the three kids who had blonde hair, and the youngest, a boy was running in and out of the sea. The child seemed unfazed by the mild temperatures of the sea, and he looked content with simply chasing a ball with the waves crashing around him.

Unfortunately, Monty had spotted the family before Kensi and Deeks had and before they could stop him he bounded across the beach towards the group. Deeks began to call after Monty, afraid that he would scare the young children, but he had no luck. Much to the couple's surprise the family welcomed the dog, seeming pleased to stroke him and they laughed as Monty ran after the ball in the sea. Deeks and Kensi were pleased that Monty had not caused too much of a scene.

The family greeted Deeks and Kensi over as the two dogs began to play together. The little boy wandered over to the couple and looked up at Deeks.

"Excuse me mister, will you play ball with me please?" asked the small boy.

Deeks looked over to the boy's parents and he was received with a friendly nod.

"Sure little man, I'll set up the goals if you get the ball." replied Deeks.

The young boy returned a toothy grin, proud to have found a new friend.

"What do you say Oliver?" asked the boy's mother.

"Thank you..?"

"Marty, Marty Deeks" replied Deeks.

"Thank you Mr Deeks" said the little boy and then he ran off down to the tide as he looked for his ball.

Deeks then began setting up goals along the beach. Kensi watched from a distance, remaining stood next to the rest of the family with Monty at her side.

Kensi smiled as she watched Deeks playing football and her mind wandered to her future. She could imagine a similar scene in the future but maybe then Deeks would be playing with their own son, and Monty would be there watching them. He could teach the whole family how to surf next to the pier. Kensi could also imagine herself sitting with her daughter on the beach teaching her how to make sandcastles.

Life would be perfect, even more so than it is was now. The family could have Christmas at her Mom's, go on holiday down the coast, live in a massive house and take trips to the beach every day. This dream seemed like it could become reality, and she was one step closer now that she and Deeks were officially together.

Kensi was snapped back into reality by the sound of a woman's voice, the children's mother. She came to stand next to Kensi and began to talk to her.

"You and your husband make a lovely couple. You must have been married recently, you two still seem like newlyweds, especially with the way you look at him. He is great with our son, do you have kids? If not, you should, your kids would be adorable!"

Kensi was surprised at the woman's comments, did she and Deeks look like a married couple?

"No, we don't have children. Thank you though, he is wonderful with kids. But your kids are adorable!"

The woman smiled at Kensi, and they both looked back over to Deeks who had finished his game of football, having been completely thrashed by the young boy. He was now walking back over to Kensi.

"Good try Deeks, just too bad you suck at football!" Kensi teased as Deeks stuck out his bottom lip.

The family laughed at Kensi's comment and they waved goodbye as the couple continued down the beach.

As Deeks took her hand, Kensi whispered something in his ear.

"That woman thought that we were married Deeks."

"Really? Wow. Did you correct her?" Deeks asked.

"No, I didn't. The prospect didn't seem too bad to be honest." Kensi replied as she winked at Deeks.

He was surprised at her response, Kensi had never been overly open with her emotions, except for on the ice rink. Deeks had always imagined them getting married but he never thought that Kensi replicated his dreams.

He leant down and kissed her. Maybe someday in the future their dreams of getting married and bringing up a family would become true, but in the meantime they were content in it just being them and Monty.


	5. Chapter 5-Sneaky Nell

**A/N This is mainly just a filler chapter, but there will be some more action next time round. Just to clarify from the previous chapter, the term 'dressing gown' means like a 'robe' you wear when you wake up in the morning over your pyjamas. I didn't know it was just an English colloquialism, but you learn something new every day! This writing is taking time out of my revision for mock exams… :/ Enjoy.**

Kensi and Deeks spent the night apart after their walk on the beach that had lasted well into the evening. Kensi could no longer last in spare clothes and she required new underwear, especially after her recent activities with Deeks which had left her feeling less than fresh. She headed home as night fell, taking a ride with Deeks back to her apartment.

The first thing that Kensi did was take a shower, letting her cherry shampoo lather down her body and allowing the hot water to relax her tense muscles. Spending the past two days with Deeks, constantly kissing, had made her content and yet tired.

After her shower she packed an overnight back in case she ended up at Deeks' apartment again in the coming days. She included a variety of clothes and a few new underwear sets, hoping to excite Deeks. Although it had been a very long time since he had gotten any action she frequently bought new lingerie, it just made her feel more self-confident and knowing that she was wearing it around Deeks made her feel weirdly turned on.

After making herself a smoothie and picking up some Twinkies from her own personal stash, she decided it was time to head to bed. Armed with her snacks she sank down into her covers, she had her phone in one hand hoping that she could find someone to talk to before she went to sleep. Although she wasn't normally a person who got lonely, she missed the warmth of Deeks beside her and the feeling of having someone near.

She scrolled down her contact list, sending a quick text to Deeks thanking him for the lovely evening and wishing him a good night's sleep. She ended the text with one more kiss than usual, hoping that he would notice the subtle change and she included a winky face to let him know she was feeling flirtatious.

The next person that she found was Nell, who usually responded quite quickly to her texts. Most nights they gossiped about anything and everything but the conversation normally led back to Nell and Eric or Kensi and Deeks. Both women were well aware of the tension that formed everyday with their work partners. Kensi thought she should probably tell her friend that she and Deeks had gotten together, but for now she decided it was best kept a secret. If Nell knew anything, it was generally not too long before everyone in the office knew about a nugget of gossip.

Kensi began the conversation and Nell replied quickly. The two began to talk about what they were getting up to over the holidays and Nell was glad that Kensi and Deeks were going away together. She didn't want her friend to be lonely over Christmas again. Nell was planning to take Eric down to her family within the next couple of days but she was bored waiting for Christmas day to come around. Nell was glad Kensi had texted her and she decided to invite her friend over for a holiday dinner tomorrow evening. Kensi gladly agreed and thanked Nell. She told her to wear casual clothes, possibly a Christmas jumper and to bring a side or dessert for them to eat.

After finishing her conversation with Nell, Kensi checked her phone once gain. She had received a text from Deeks that simply read.

'Good night beautiful. Xxx'

Kensi smiled to herself, glad to have such a perfect boyfriend.

Nell had also invited Deeks and Eric over for the evening, and with Sam, Callen and Hetty all busy it would just be the four of them. However she hadn't told Deeks and Kensi that the other was coming to the meal. She had a feeling that Kensi and Deeks were up to something, considering that Kensi had been quiet in their texts about her partner. Maybe surprising them with each other's company would mean that Nell would find out any secrets between them.

After waking up early, cleaning her apartment, going for a run down the pier and having a quick lunch at her favourite café, Kensi decided to get ready for the meal out. Although she was unaware that Deeks was there she tried to make an extra effort for the evening.

She chose out her most festive Christmas jumper, the one that her Mom had bought her last year. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair that accentuated her ass and ended just at her ankles giving a flash of her olive skin. Underneath she wore her favourite Christmas bra and panties, they had reindeer on them but with a lining of red lace. She then decided to curl her hair into soft waves and she applied a touch of mascara and a red lipstick, to make her outfit that extra bit festive.

After grabbing a coat, putting on some shoes, collecting the desert and a bottle of wine she headed out to her car. She was looking forward to spending an evening alone with Nell, she hadn't mentioned inviting anyone else so she was sure it would be just the two of them. She still missed Deeks, and especially the way he kissed her but they had agreed to spend the whole of the next day together so she was content with her situation.

She arrived at Nell's apartment just after six, ready for the meal at seven. Nell smirked as she saw how hot Kensi looked, with Deeks appearing soon he would appreciate her styling. Nell had always seen the way the pair looked at each other, sneaking glances at the other from across the bullpen or OPS upstairs. Although Nell couldn't judge them, she had a similar situation with Eric, but Kensi and Deeks had been through more together and they were more damaged. If they ever ended up together the road would be hard but they were what each other needed, and everyone knew about it.

Kensi sat down on Nell's couch and watched her work in the kitchen, she offered to help but her host refused, having nearly finished preparing the starter. The two women talked for a while until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Kensi looked over at Nell with a confused expression.

"Are we expecting anyone Nell?"

"Why don't you go and see who it is?" said Nell with a smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth.

Kensi stood up off the couch, still confused at the situation. She didn't think anyone else was coming to the dinner. As she walked over to the door she could see a shadow of a tall individual, perhaps a man.

She opened the door, expecting a delivery man or a cold caller but as she peeked around she recognised the person instantly. Apparently Deeks had come to join them. He shared the same startled expression as Kensi but he was happy that she was there. Spending a night with just Nell could have got kind of weird.

Nell's smile widened in the hallway as she watched the exchange of expressions between the pair. Her plan was coming together well. There was obviously something happening that no-one else knew about.

The thought that came into both Kensi and Deeks' minds. The thought that it was going to be very hard to hide their relationship, especially in such a confined situation. All Kensi wanted to do at that moment was kiss Deeks. All Deeks wanted to do at that moment was kiss Kensi. But they couldn't, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6-Sneaky Nell, the sequel

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thank you especially to all of you who commented about my use of phrases from British language. I've learnt quite a lot researching British and American colloquialisms, it's been absolutely spiffing if I do say so myself. (Read in posh English accent!) I hope you enjoy this addition, it's got a cliff-hanger so good luck! P.S- I don't like tea. **

Nell had surprised Kensi, having planned a meal with her partner without her friend's knowledge. Little did Nell know that they were now officially together so the situation was very different than she had imagined. Kensi had opened the door to a very surprised Deeks and she herself was very bemused at the sight of him in Nell's doorway.

After a few awkward moments and silent expressions were exchanged Nell broke the silence and invited Deeks into the house. As Deeks squeezed past Kensi in the doorway, Nell walked back into the kitchen, the smile on her face still obvious as she realised that there was definitely something going on between her two friends. Once Nell was clear of the hallway, Kensi punched Deeks hard in the arm.

"What are you doing here Deeks? It was meant to be just me and Nell tonight… Ooh, she's been crafty this time, she always thinks there's something going on between us and she tricks us into things."

"Well, she has reason to be suspicious doesn't she Princess. We are together now aren't we?"

Kensi's expression warmed as Deeks mentioned their newly formed relationship.

"Yes we are." Kensi replied through a smile before leaning up towards Deeks to initiate a kiss.

But Deeks stopped her before she could.

"I don't think we should show any signs of affection. Even though all I want to do is snog you right now, knowing Nell she's got cameras hidden everywhere. She could be watching our every move and if you kissed me right now, who knows how little time it'd be before the whole team would know?"

Kensi nodded in agreement, she was inches from his lips but she had to restrain herself. Deeks was right, Nell was shifty and the evening's events had already proved that.

Instead of kissing Deeks, Kensi just settled for a quick bum squeeze before walking off back to the living room. She left Deeks in an awkward state, slightly aroused in his colleague's house.

After a few minutes of chatting in the living room, the three friends were surprised by another ring at the doorbell. Nell knew who it was however, her partner, Eric was at the door.

"Sorry guys, last surprise, this time its Eric. The rest of the team weren't able to come so I decided a meal for just the four of us would be perfect before we headed off for the holidays." revealed Nell.

She walked over to the front door and let him in, he joined Deeks and Kensi on the sofa whilst Nell finished preparing the main. She then called them over to enjoy the starter.

The conversation flowed easily between the four friends but the topic of Kensi and Deeks' and Nell and Eric's relationship always managed to avail the diners. They were all consciously aware of the tension between each couple, it was mainly sexual tension that burned up at work. However now they were in a more casual setting the connections between the partners seemed more obvious. Whenever Nell spoke, Eric would listen intently to every word and vice versa across the table. Kensi and Deeks shared secret glances between each other throughout the courses. Of course each individual recognised what was going on but nothing was ever mentioned.

After the main course, Kensi offered to prepare the dessert that she had brought along. Nell gladly let her take over the hosting as she was tired, especially after all of her scheming. Kensi walked out of the dining room and down the hallway to the kitchen. She stood in the kitchen and looked out of the window, giving herself a rest from all the restraint she had had to cope with throughout the evening. It was dark and raining, but not extremely heavily, Los Angeles rarely had storms but tonight was an exception. The sea breeze had picked up into a strong wind and the news bulletins last night had warned of unseasonably high tides and hurricane force gales.

The weather didn't worry Kensi, in all the years she had lived in California there hadn't been many major storms, but however she could be proved wrong by the evening's upcoming events.

As Kensi stood in the kitchen she was surprised for the second time that evening by Deeks' appearance. Arms snaked around her slender waist and a tall muscular body pressed into her back. She knew it was Deeks before he even came close to her, having been partners for 5 years now she could always recognise his presence.

Kensi tensed slightly, with the knowledge that Nell could be near made her wary and slightly terrified. However Deeks calmed her be whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry Fearne, Nell and Eric are safely in the living room. The conversation got a bit more personal between them when you left so they didn't mind when I offered to help you in the kitchen."

Kensi felt relief as she realised she would get a few moments alone with Deeks without their colleagues noticing. She took full advantage of the situation right away. She turned around, allowing Deeks hands to remain around her waist and then she put her own hands on his ass. Kensi seemed to be obsessed with Deeks' bum, but he wasn't concerned, he kind of liked it. She stood up tall on her tiptoes and kissed him hard on the lips and as the kiss deepened within a few seconds her hands travelled round to the front of his body.

After a few minutes of embracing in Nell's kitchen Kensi could obviously feel Deeks' excitement. However there was nothing either of them could do about it. In no reality could Deeks and Kensi get away with anything more than kissing in Nell's house. She had some kind of radar for personal contact, and Eric was catching on as well. Every time the couple shared a personal moment, whether it was undercover or even in OSP, Nell and Eric always seemed to interrupt.

Realising that this could easily happen again, Deeks broke the kiss, perhaps allowing himself to calm down and let certain parts of his body recover from their short yet intense make out session.

The pair then decided it was time to serve up dessert, especially knowing that they'd wasted a few minutes and Nell and Eric next door would probably be getting suspicious. Kensi had brought Eton Mess, which she had loved ever since her trip to London a few years ago. She began to serve up the meringue and strawberry desert and Deeks watched her from the other side of the kitchen.

He loved to watch her work, but he was bored at that moment. So he decided to have a bit of fun. He dipped his finger into one of the bowls of Eton Mess, then he sneaked around to the side of her and then he proceeded to wipe the desert across her cheek. She screamed in surprise and disgust but her reactions were quick and within seconds she had grabbed a small handful of the cream from the bowl and she had smeared it across Deeks' face.

Deeks responded by licking it off his lips to distract Kensi, and at the same time he dipped his hands into the container behind her. He then brought them up her face to show her. She gasped and then he swiftly moved his hands back down and placed them on both of her bum cheeks. Kensi gasped again and the adrenaline was now pumping through her blood. She tried to end the food fight by picking up a whole bowl of desert and then dumping the entire thing on Deeks' head.

He opened his mouth wide as the cold cream and strawberry ran down his face. He was about to say something, probably insulting before Kensi interrupted. She grabbed his sticky face and pulled him in for yet another kiss. He was silenced by Kensi's soft lips.

Over the noises of screams and gasps in the kitchen were the sounds of the storm brewing outside. There were hardly ever storms in Los Angles, but now that it was December the conditions had gotten milder and the wind had picked up

After having been caught in the heat of the moment, Kensi and Deeks did not hear the footsteps in the corridor that led to the kitchen door. It was Nell, she had got bored waiting for her dessert and so had Eric. She headed along the hallway, expecting to find the next course ready in the kitchen. As she began to open the door to the kitchen she heard a large roll of thunder.

She was very surprised at the sight in front of her as she entered the kitchen. There stood her two friends, embracing in a long and obviously passionate kiss. She saw them for a split second before there was an almighty bang that sounded from outside the apartment.

Then the power went off, and the house was plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7-Darkness

**A/N Have fun with this chapter guys. And Happy New Years, only 4 hours to go until 2015 here in England!**

A storm had broken over the Los Angles coast, leaving most neighbourhoods in complete darkness. Lightning had struck along the power lines in the desert and there were no rescue vehicles able to repair them, so it would take at least till the morning until there would be any electricity available. The roads were perilous and public transport was not accessible so late in the day so Eric, Kensi and Deeks were trapped at Nell's apartment until daybreak.

Nell had witnessed Kensi and Deeks kissing in her kitchen, and at that very moment the lights had gone out. This had made the situation better and worse. Fortunately Kensi had Deeks had not realised they had been caught red handed but now Nell had been left in an awkward situation.

There were gasps to be heard throughout the apartment as the power went off. Nell had moved swiftly from the doorway to the dining room, leaving her two friends in the kitchen. Eric had been alone in the dining room, wondering where his dessert was, unaware of the happenings just a few metre away. Kensi and Deeks had been very startled when the lights went off, but they had reacted slower, having been distracted by each other's lips.

Nell reached Eric in the dining room quickly and he saw the outline of her in the doorway.

"Guess the storms knocked the power out then. Oh, well at least we're all together here." said Eric, trying to reassure his partner.

Nell nodded inaudibly and Eric could tell she had been consoled. Nell then sat down next to her partner in the darkness, she could see the silhouette of his face in the moonlight from the window. In that moment she decided to tell him her secret.

"Eric. Listen I've got something to tell you. Before the lights went off I went to see where our desert was in the kitchen. But I saw Kensi and Deeks there, but they were, you know…kissing"

Eric wasn't surprised, the connection between the pair had been palpable for the past 5 years, even from the very beginning. He had watched them for half a decade, during undercover operations and tricky jobs they had showed that they were obviously in love with each other.

"Oh really?" he replied "I'm not surprised. I thought it would happen sooner or later. But in your kitchen, that's unexpected? Do you think this is a new thing?"

"I don't know. There's always been something between them, you should have seen them earlier this evening at my front door. I think they're together Eric. But I think we should keep it quiet, not mention it to them, the situation is obviously delicate and I don't want to ruin what they have."

Eric nodded, he agreed with Nell. They knew about Kensi and Deeks but no-one else needed that information. Hetty probably knew already anyway.

Back in the kitchen, Kensi had Deeks had stopped kissing. Neither of them were worried about the power outage, the electricity system in Los Angeles was a bit dodgy and this had happened before. Even though this violent storm was an exception to the normal weather, neither Kensi nor Deeks needed comforting.

Both Kensi and Deeks were still covered in Eton Mess, but it didn't bother them much. As the darkness had not improved, and Kensi's eyes had not adjusted properly so she rummaged in a drawer for a lighter, candles or matches. After a minute or so she found an old box of candles and some matched to light them with, hopefully they would provide them with enough light for the night.

Kensi then suggested that they head back to the dining room to see what their friends were doing and to see if there was anything they could do for the next 10 hours until morning. So they walked through the darkened apartment where they were met by Nell and Eric.

There was no chance of any of them getting home so they settled down for a night together in Nell's living room.

For an hour or so they talked by candlelight and played some of Nell's old board games. As it neared midnight, the internet and phone service were back up so Eric streamed a movie on his laptop. Kensi picked Love Actually, one of her favourite films, although she would never admit it. Not many people thought of her as a girly-girl but she still enjoyed rom-coms and she nearly always imagined herself and Deeks as the characters in the movie.

During the film, Nell and Eric migrated to the floor of the living room, covering themselves in a blanket to keep warm during the mild night. Kensi joined Deeks on the couch at the back of the room, hoping to sneak a few secret exchanges in the darkened room. Deeks stroked Kensi's hand as the movie progressed, and she relished in the contact. When they were sure Eric and Nell weren't watching them they moved closer together and Deeks spent a few minutes giving Kensi a few sneaky hickeys. Her neck was a particularly sensitive area of her body, and Deeks took full advantage of this when he wanted to tease her.

The movie came to an end and Nell said she was going to set up her spare bed for someone, Kensi offered to sleep on a couch and Deeks said he didn't mind taking a nap on the floor. So Eric gratefully took the spare bed next to Nell's bedroom.

As Kensi and Deeks were left alone in the living room they looked at each other with a spark in their eyes. Without the knowledge that Nell had witnessed them kissing, the couple were not worried that they would be caught again. After only a few minutes of debating, Kensi joined Deeks on the mattress on the floor. Deeks set his alarm for before dawn so they could wake up early and move back to their respective single beds. Neither of them wanted Nell or Eric to find them in a compromising position on the living room floor.

Deeks blew out the candles and pulled the duvet over himself and Kensi, ready for a few hours of sleep before the power came back on. Kensi snuggled into Deeks chest, and she wrapped one of her slender legs around his. She was kind of glad they had ended up together that night, she appreciated the warmth of Deeks, especially in the cold apartment and she didn't know if she could spend another hour without him. Deeks placed a lingering kiss to Kensi's temple and then he whispered a goodnight in her ear. Kensi smiled and allowed her eyes to close after what had been a long day.

Nell got up in the early hours of the morning to check on her friends and to see if the power had come back on. As she flicked the light switch, there was no sign of any relief from the darkness. She walked into the living room on the way to Eric's room and saw her two friends curled up together on the floor. She smiled, and before allowing them some peace she snapped a quick picture of the couple and then left them alone.

As dawn broke the power still wasn't on, but light was streaming through Nell's apartment. Kensi and Deeks woke to the sound of his alarm, it was time to get out of bed and go home now that the storm had calmed. After giving Deeks a quick kiss, Kensi headed to Nell's room expecting her to be asleep in her bed, but she was nowhere to be seen.

So Kensi continued her search and she ended up in Eric's room where she finally found Nell; and Eric. Nell had ended up in Eric's room last night. She had found him awake, unable to sleep in the spare room. She had sat in his bed and they had talked until the early hours of the morning and eventually she had ended up to snuggling next to him to sleep. She smiled to herself, glad that the young partners had found happiness.

The outcome of the stormy and dark night had been the strengthening the bond between Nell and Eric. Kensi and Deeks had spent a few cold hours in each other's arms and the team had enjoyed a nice dinner, even with all the interruptions. As Kensi and Deeks headed home they contemplated the past 12 hours events, but neither of them knew that they had been discovered. Nell and Eric had found out their secret…

**Please review guys, they are much appreciated and I want to improve my writing. Anything to distract me from revision please anyone!**


	8. Chapter 8-The next step, nearly

**A/N First chapter of 2015, have a good year guys! Please review guys, they're much appreciated and thanks to all of you who have already helped me with my writing.**

_After the situation at Nell's apartment, Kensi and Deeks were glad to get home. They went back to Kensi's for a change, it was further away from the centre of town so it was quieter and offered spectacular views of the coastline. Deeks liked her apartment, it was bigger than his but it was too far from the sea and surf for him. But at that moment he didn't mind, her apartment had her in it and that was all that he needed to keep him occupied._

_They were going to head up to the slopes a day early, to try and catch some untouched snow off-piste as the past few days had brought a new dump of snow. They were due to go to Lake Tahoe, and that was all Kensi knew. Deeks had a cosy log cabin booked for the two of them with jacuzzi, balcony and all the trimmings._

As they arrived back at Kensi's apartment, Deeks suggested that they start her packing for the trip. She accepted, glad to have someone to help her as her packing style was unconventional to say the least. She was generally a very messy person and this continued when she was packing a suitcase, nothing was folded or ironed and everything was mixed together. Deeks, on the other hand showed signs of slight OCD, so he washed, ironed and folded all of his clothes, even his underpants before he went on holiday. So hopefully the mix of both their odd techniques would mean that the suitcase would be packed without worry.

Although they were pretty exhausted by the time they got back, they still had enough energy to have a quick makeshift breakfast. The contents of Kensi's fridge were infamously sparse but Deeks used his 'expert' culinary skills to rustle them up an omelette. It included some out of date cheese and some weird looking ham but Kensi was satisfied, she normally skipped breakfast or simply grabbed a muffin from the bakery down the road so it was a decent alternative.

After scoffing down their breakfasts, Deeks began packing and Kensi reluctantly helped. They relocated to Kensi's bedroom to start. She choose out some winter jumpers and some long sleeved tops for when they were out on the slopes, she chucked them into her suitcase but Deeks picked them back up again, neatly folded them and placed them gently on the bed. This process continued for all of Kensi's clothes, and she appreciated her partner's organizational skills.

When Kensi thought she had finished Deeks told her she had forgotten something.

"I've got a surprise for you Fearne." said Deeks with a smirk on his face "You're going to be needing a bikini for the skiing trip, we've got a hot tub booked!"

Kensi squealed, she loved hot tubs. And sitting in one looking across the slopes of Lake Tahoe sounded like heaven. After a stressful few months at work, what she really needed was a few days to relax and get some fresh air, and a certain blonde detectives company would certainly improve the vacation even more.

Deeks looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, as time went on Kensi revealed more of her girly side, and he kind of liked it, but he'd never heard her squeal.

"Thank you Deeks, this vacation means a lot to me and it's going to be amazing!" she said with a sincere smile.

She gave him a quick peck on his lips and then she began to root around in her drawer to look for her bikini sets. She picked out a tiny red and white striped bikini set, one that she was sure would get Deeks in the mood for some hot tub action. Deeks gasped as she pulled it out of the drawer, the things he could imagine doing with her in that tiny bikini were for adult eyes only.

As soon as Kensi had put the bikini in the suitcase, Deeks grabbed her waist. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining seconds after they met. Every time they kissed, Deeks thought it got better, she was absolutely amazing at making him feel absolutely dazed.

Kensi began to run her fingers through his blonde curls, ending up at the nape of the neck she pushed him to sit down on the bed and then she sat beside him. Deeks had not expected the sudden movement, but he continued to kiss her. After a few minutes of intense embrace he moved his large hands up from Kensi's slender waist to her firm breasts. This was their steamiest make out session yet, and as Kensi moved her hands towards his pants, Deeks thought for a second that maybe today was the day he'd finally see Kensi naked.

They broke their kiss for a few seconds and as they looked into each other's eyes, they both smiled as to say that they were ready for the next step in their relationship. They resumed the intense kissing and Deeks' hands moved swiftly to the top button of Kensi's shirt. Within a few seconds he had removed her shirt, revealing Kensi's lace covered breasts and toned stomach.

Before he even had time to admire her, she had removed his shirt as well and then she ran her slender fingers over is muscular torso. She gently smoothed the bullet marks that still showed on his damaged skin, and she felt the beat of strong muscle beneath his ribs, she traced her finger down to his belt buckle and teased him. His breath hitched in his throat but her fingers travelled back up, and as he tried to protest she placed a single digit over his tender lips, silencing him into submission.

With a sultry smile across her face she began to unzip the front of his jeans, allowing a peek at his dark boxers. She then tugged at the length of his pants, letting the now restricting material relieve him of some of the pressure that was now very obvious to Kensi.

They had never seen each other naked, and if Kensi believed her partner's stories he was an expert with the ladies and apparently very well endowed too. However it was now up to her to find the truth.

Instead of relieving Deeks' obvious frustration, Kensi removed her own jeans, revealing the match to her bra, a small lacy thong. This only made Deeks' situation worse, and Kensi could clearly see. She pushed him down on her bed, then placing her long tanned legs on either side of his waist she began to straddle him. Grinding into him, she could feel his arousal before she leant down and kissed him yet again. The mood was deep and passionate, it didn't seem like anything could distract them.

Using his strong abdominal muscles, Deeks reached up for a brief second and placed his arms around Kensi. His nimble fingers found the clasp at the back of her bra between her shoulder blades. He pulled the lace apart, allowing the tension in the material to give way. His eyes were wide as he pulled the bra over her shoulders, and for the first time he saw her supple olive breasts. She smiled as she saw his expression, he looked at her with such a sense of utter love and she loved him back for it. She had never felt so content in her life and it was only one man's fault. Her Deeks'.

Then they were both interrupted from their dirty thoughts as Kensi's phone began to ring. She had to pick it up, if she didn't answer the phone to someone like Hetty, she would be in deep deep trouble. She sighed and then regretfully removed herself from Deeks' unsatisfied body, she walked over to her bedside cabinet where her phone was. It was her mom. She picked up the phone to the sound of her mother's voice.

"Hello, Kensi. It's your mom, I've just come round to wish you a Merry Christmas, I'm outside your apartment and I kept knocking but you obviously didn't hear me. Are you in?"

Kensi picked up her bra hastily and put it back on in a blind panic whilst replying to her mother.

"Umm, yes I'm in mom. I was just…just, doing the vacuuming and Deeks is over helping me pack. I'll let you in in a second. I'll be right out"

Deeks looked at Kensi in confusion.

"Thank You Kensi!"

Her mom hung up, expecting Kensi to open the door anytime soon.

"My mom's outside Deeks. And we're practically naked!"

He quickly grabbed his clothes and threw them back on with a worried look on his face. Deeks loved Kensi's mom, and she adored him, but he thought that would no longer be the case if she caught him in bed, naked with his daughter.

Kensi put the rest of her clothes back on and tried to straighten up her hair which had become messy in the hot make-out session. She ran to the front door and let her Mom into the living room, after having apologies for the delay. She went back to her bedroom and found Deeks, who looked presentable enough to see her mother.

They walked out together and Julia looked up at them. She wished them both a merry Christmas as they sat down on the couch opposite to her. They began to talk about their plans for Christmas and Kensi's mom studied them as they talked.

Kensi's hair was messy, messier then usual and she had bite marks on her neck and hickeys along her collarbone. Her lips looked tender and raw and her shirt had the buttons done up wrong. Deeks looked only slightly better, the zipper on his jeans was undone and his shirt was on inside out and his neck was in the same condition as his partner's. She became even more suspicious as Kensi's hand rested on Deeks' thigh, the two had always been close but never this close.

Perhaps Kensi hadn't been distracted by vacuuming, perhaps she'd been distracted by a very handsome detective. Julia suddenly blurted her suspicions as the conversation came to an end.

"You two are together, aren't you?"

Kensi's mom had discovered them.


	9. Chapter 9-Heading up the slopes

**A/N Has anyone managed to get snow for the New Year's? I love it when that happens! I'm hoping for some snow day's this year, it's my last proper year at secondary school and I've got exams coming up, so some days off would really cheer me up. I'm currently ****_attempting _****revision, so the next few chapters might be a bit delayed…but reviews and favourites would help! ;)**

_Julia had visited her daughter's apartment to wish her a Merry Christmas before she was greeted with the news that Kensi and Deeks were officially together. She had gushed over the couple for a fair few minutes, glad that her only daughter had found someone that loved her. Ever since Kensi's father had died, Julia had recognised an emptiness inside her daughter but now that she had Deeks her eyes shone with the happiness she once had as a child. Ever since the day that Deeks had come to her door, informing her that her daughter was alive, healthy, and a government agent of all things she had seen a connection between the two partners, the way they spoke about each other showed her that her daughter was no longer alone. _

_Kensi's mother had stayed for an unexpected lunch, although she and Deeks welcomed the company, all they really wanted to do was continue the activities of the morning. They sneaked a few light touches under the table without Julia noticing, or so they hoped. After a satisfying lunch of takeout Thai food (due to the scarcity of actual edible food in Kensi's cupboard), Julia decided to head home. She wished the couple a happy holiday on their trip to Lake Tahoe and made her way back home._

As Julia closed the front door, the first thing Kensi did was run up to Deeks and she kissed him. She was hoping to resume their hot and steamy events, but Deeks had different ideas. However much he really wanted to see Kensi's wondrous breasts, and possibly even more, they had things to do. Julia had ruined their timetable, and Deeks still had to pack his suitcase before they headed up to the slopes that evening.

"Sorry Kensi, you're really turning me on with your abundance of…" he pointed to her chest and raised his eyebrows. "But we have to head back to my place and pack, we've only got a few hours of daylight left and I want to drive up to the slopes before darkness"

Kensi groaned and made another attempt at changing Deeks' mood. She sneaked her hand down to the bulge in his pants that had now become increasingly obvious. He gasped as he became aware of her advances, but he restrained himself from ripping her clothe off right there but they needed to get going. He grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from his jeans.

"Stop Kensi. Otherwise I won't be able to restrain myself and we'll never get to the cabin at this rate." He said with a smirk on his face.

Kensi laughed, but realised that Deeks was right and her advances had only made a small impact on him.

"Okay then, let's go and to your apartment, pack your suitcase, head for the slopes and perhaps when we snuggle up tonight we can continue…this." She said before she turned around and brushed her thigh against his arousal.

He cursed as he finally regretted the decision not to allow Kensi to seduce him. He followed her into her bedroom where she zipped up her suitcase, picked up her purse, bag and keys. They then headed out to Deeks' car, which was outside her apartment after they had taken their separate vehicles back from Nell's house.

As they made there way through the centre of town to Deeks' apartment, he mentioned having to take a trip to the drugstore. He told Kensi he had to pick up some bottles of water and snacks for their endeavours on the slopes.

Kensi stopped outside a large drugstore just down the road from Deeks' apartment and he hopped out of the car, letting his girlfriend know he'd only be a few minutes. He made his way into the drugstore, but instead of heading for the snack aisle he made his way to the 'personal products' aisle. The only product he picked out was a box of condoms, which had been his only desire in the store. Before he headed to the checkout he filled his basket with some bottles of water and bags of sweets to hide his secret purchase from Kensi. It was obvious that their relationship could progress to sex in the next few days, but he didn't want to seem over presumptuous.

He paid for the items, trying to avoid eye contact with the cashier as he passed the box of condoms along. He then headed back to the car, trying not to seem suspicious and he placed the bag on the back seat to stop Kensi from grabbing it and peeking inside.

They made their way back to Deeks apartment, the short journey filled with stories from previous ski trips. The two of them were beginning to get excited for their vacation, it had been a while since either of them had been on a proper vacation, and spending a week together on the slopes was the perfect getaway for the couple.

Back at Deeks' apartment, they began to pack his suitcase. Kensi didn't really help, instead she packed a bag simply for food for their trip. Deeks included his new ski jacket and salopettes which he had purchased just for the trip, and he sneaked the box of condoms into the side of his suitcase.

After loading the suitcases into Deeks' car and taking Monty to his neighbour's house for the week, the couple started their journey up to the wide slopes of Lake Tahoe. It had been a while since either of them had been skiing or snowboarding, but they were often quick to pick up forgotten skills so they weren't worried about failing. Large amounts of snow had been forecast for the week, so Kensi and Deeks were expecting an amazing few days, especially with their plans to head off-piste to explore the forests that lined the ski resorts. As they made their way up the mountain, smiles on their faces, they imagined what the next seven days would bring.


	10. Chapter 10-Snow!

**A/N Skiing and snowboarding chapter! I know Kensi and Deeks were planning to go to Mammoth Mountain for vacation, but I've just used Lake Tahoe instead because I know more about it, and it's all pretty similar anyway. It's been a while since I've been on the slopes, and the last time was in Austria and Slovenia a few years ago so I'm a bit rusty on the lingo… I've always wanted to visit Lake Tahoe and it sounds beautiful, and maybe far in the future I will. For now I'll just settle for writing fanfiction about it! Review it please guys, it only takes a minute.**

_They had gotten to the cabin later than expected that night. The snow had come down earlier than predicted which had made driving conditions harsh, and the couple arrived just before midnight. Even with the disruption, Kensi and Deeks were very pleased about their accommodation in the ski resort. Deeks had called in a few favours from an LAPD buddy who was an associate at the resort so they had bagged one of the luxury cabins at a pretty reasonable price. Kensi had no idea what the accommodation would be like so as they pulled into a cosy log cabin, complete with a Jacuzzi and a balcony overlooking the slopes, she was not disappointed._

After a long night of driving neither of them had the energy for anything except sleep. They even left their suitcases in the car to collect in the morning. They simply unpacked their pyjamas and headed inside to the warm confines of the log cabin.

They spent the night curled together on a four poster bed where they provided each other with warmth before the heat from the log burner set in. They dreamt of wide open slopes and fresh forest trails, perfect for a week of skiing. They both felt as if this vacation would cement their relationship, a week spent alone together with nothing to do but enjoy each other's company on the snow laden slopes of Lake Tahoe would provide the perfect setting to discover each other once again.

They woke up the next morning, full of hope for the day to come. They hauled their luggage out of the car to collect their ski suits for the day. After a quick breakfast of cinnamon pancakes they headed out to the rental locker to pick up their equipment. Kensi picked a patterned snowboard with matching boots. Deeks picked out a bright pink helmet for her, hoping it wold make her easier to spot on the slopes. Deeks chose skis instead, he preferred them and he was really bad on a snowboard, he also didn't want to get embarrassed in front of his girlfriend.

They started out for a few minutes on the nursery slope, just to test out their balance. They decided to move on when they both nearly got knocked over by a group of ski school kids. They then spent the next couple of hours cruising the wide red slopes together. After a snack they attempted their first black run of the vacation.

Kensi and Deeks stood at the top of the run, admiring the vast expanse beneath them.

"Ladies first Kensi" said Deeks as he gestured with his hand.

"Oh, how gracious of you Deeks. But there's one problem…" she said as she pulled down her ski goggles and clipped her boot into the board "I know your weakness, and I'm going to have to race you down"

She reached up to Deeks and placed a quick kiss to his cold cheeks. She then shifted her board in the firm snow and headed down the menacing black run.

Within seconds Deeks had reacted and joined the race, pulling his own goggles down and securing his gloves he moved his weight forward and began to ski at full speed down the slope. They ended up side by side halfway down, where there were no mogul fields or steep drops. They drifted alongside each other for a minute as they admired the views that the run gave. It was one of the highest ones on the mountain so it offered views of valleys and mountains and the infamous Lake Tahoe nestled between expansive forests of pine trees. As they breathed in the fresh yet harsh air, they realised how beautiful there location was and for a brief second they caught eye contact and they smiled at each other, recognizing the beauty of where they were. However their dreams were interrupted as they neared the ending of the run.

After managing most of the black slope with wide gentle turns, they were yet to face the moguls that covered the bottom of the incline. Deeks went first, trying to impress his partner. He managed to make it down unharmed, only having screamed a few times on the way. He looked back up to where Kensi stood, poised, ready to conquer the mogul field, which was apparently much harder on a snowboard.

She kicked off and began down the slope, hoping that she wouldn't break any limbs. She managed surprisingly well, and she even enjoyed it the experience whilst being terrified for her life. She expertly twisted her board between the humps of snow, impressing Deeks immensely. Apparently she was more skilled than she had led him to believe.

She glided over to Deeks where the incline levelled out into a gentle slope. She flicked her board as she neared him and particles of snow sprayed up and covered him, he gasped but then laughed. He was proud of Kensi for how she had manoeuvred down the run so he kissed her, however awkward it was with the ski goggle in the way, the pair were content.

"This holiday has been amazing so far Deeks, thank you. This week is just is turning out to be just what I needed" she said with a sincere tone.

"Well, I think having you for company makes it even better, And I'd do anything for my girlfriend" he replied with a similar tone.

Kensi beamed at Deeks' comment. Being called his girlfriend made her feel warm inside, and she never thought she'd find anyone who was quite as amazing as he was.

After their brief conversation and a few stolen kisses they made their way over to one of the many restaurants at the ski resort for lunch. They indulged in a meal of pizza, one of the couple's many favourite foods. They told themselves that it made up for the all the calories they had burned on the slopes that morning.

After the lunch the decided to head off-piste, the snow from last night had created the perfect conditions for some exploring in the forests. They found a trail that led all the way down the mountain, and it seemed untouched by anyone else. They spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's company. As they reached the end of the trail, Deeks stopped at a clearing in the trees. Kensi came to rest beside him.

She was confused as he removed the skis from his heavy boots. He then laid down in the fresh snow, and he started to move his arms and legs in time. Kensi realised he was making a snow angel, so she joined him. She dumped her board next to a tree and joined him in the dense snow. They laughed at each other's movements and smiles were set on their faces at their childhood demeanours whilst they made a set of snow angel's right in the middle of the trail.

It was at that moment, lying in the middle of a forest on a mountain, making snow angles with her best friend did Kensi realise that she truly loved Deeks. She had found someone that cherished her, cared for her and made her laugh all the time. He was the only person she really needed in her life and she made a vow as she laid in the snow there, that one day she would marry the man next to her.


End file.
